If I Could Fly
by Doomed to be Uke
Summary: Yuugi tells Yami how if he could fly he would never do it. He never wants to leave Yami's side. Written as number three in a set of three stories for Fated-Shadow's birthday. Yami x Yuugi, VERY fluffy!


Title: "If I Could Fly"

Author: Uke

Rating: G

Pairing: Yami x Yuugi

Genre: Romance and EXTREME fluff.

A/N: This is the third story in a set of three fanfics that I wrote for Fated-Shadows birthday. Because I just got done writing extreme!angst, I decided that I would write a short little story of extreme!fluff. XD Anyway, I hope that all of you liked these stories and all of you wish a happy birthday to my seme!! I love you She-Chey!!!

Warnings: This story contains **SHOUNEN-AI** (BOY x BOY relationships)!!! Please do not read if this offends you.

Disclaimer: Now if I didn't own Yugioh before WHY would I own it now?

---

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon. It was June and Yuugi's birthday had been a week before. The sun was shining brightly in the pale blue sky and the weather couldn't be more than perfect. To take advantage of the niceness of the day, Yami and Yuugi went to the park together. They were currently sitting on a bench together feeling completely content at just being together.

Yami had his arm around Yuugi and was smiling down at his little light, as the smaller boy ate a vanilla ice cream cone. "It's so pretty out today…" Yuugi said, smiling up at Yami. Yami nodded, "It is. And with you beside me, the day seems even prettier." He poked Yuugi's nose. Yuugi couldn't help but giggle as he blushed slightly, looking away from Yami and up into the nearby tree.

In the tree that was next to the bench, there was a nest with a family of blue birds there. They were chirping cutely and happily, making the day at the park seem even more peaceful and nice. The mother bird then went to the edge of the nest and fluttered her wings, flying away up into the sky. Yuugi watched the blue bird fly away and continued watching until it was completely out of sight.

Yuugi sat there quietly for a moment and seemed to be deep in thought. "Y'know, Yami…" Yuugi started to say, "If I was able to fly, I would never do it." Yami blinked down at Yuugi, not really understanding the randomness of his sudden statement. "Hm?" He asked, "And why's that?"

Yuugi looked away and was still smiling as he held his ice cream cone firmly in his hands. "I wouldn't want to fly away because I would be afraid that I would fly away from something I loved. What if I flew away and never found it again? That would just make me really sad." Yami nodded, kind of understanding Yuugi's point. But just then the mother blue bird from the nest returned, feeding the chicks whatever it was that she had found.

"But birds always seem to come back to what they love. They could be really far away, but they'll always find a way to return." Yami said, comparing it to the birds he had just seen. Yuugi nodded, "That's true, but what if you came back and it wasn't there anymore? There are so many things out there; it would be easy to lose it." Yami didn't really know where Yuugi was getting with this, "But…birds have instincts, don't they? If they really like a certain tree, even if they fly away they could always come back to it."

Yuugi looked back to Yami and smiled again. "I don't mean just trees, Yami-kun. What about if they had something else that was special to them?" Yami couldn't see what would really be THAT special to a bird. "Well if it's _so_ special to them, then why don't they just take it with them when they fly?"

Yuugi giggled, knowing that Yami didn't understand what Yuugi was saying at all. "Sometimes you can't. You can't fly away with someone that can't fly too."

Yami stared at Yuugi for a long time, trying to get some kind of hint of what Yuugi was trying to say. On Yuugi's face was a smile of amusement, but there was no sign of anything else that Yami could see to give him a hint of where all of this was coming from. "Um…Yuugi…if you don't mind me asking; where are you going with all of this? What do you mean?"

Yuugi was eating his ice cream again when Yami spoke and he then smiled again and gently placed his free hand on top of Yami's that was resting on the bench. "It's symbolic, I guess." Yuugi said with a giggle, "If I could fly and you couldn't, I would never want to spread my wings because I wouldn't want to fly away from you. Even if I could come back at any time…even if I knew for a fact that you'd be in the same exact spot when I came back, I wouldn't want to risk it. I wouldn't want to take a chance of losing you forever. So I'd never fly away!!" He looked away again and back at the nest of blue birds, where the mother bird was gone again, leaving the baby birds chirping all alone. "That's why I never understood how a mother bird could leave her children behind like that. Her chicks can't fly, so they could only watch their mother. What if the mother came back and the chicks were gone? It's not like the chicks could just follow her. So it would've been the mother bird's fault that she lost them. That's why I wouldn't want to fly away if I was a bird. I wouldn't want to fly away from someone I loved who couldn't follow me."

Yami nodded and smiled, understanding now and wrapped his arms tightly around Yuugi, kissing him on the forehead. "Heh, you're just too cute…" Yami whispered as he nuzzled Yuugi's spiky hair. Yuugi giggled again, just making him even cuter. "I wasn't going for cute…" He said, "I was just making a point!" Yami leaned down to kiss Yuugi on the cheek and then smiled again, "But you made your point in a _cute_ way." Yuugi couldn't help but smile, even though his cheeks were turning a light shade of pink.

Yami then pulled away from Yuugi and relaxed, so that just his arm was around him once more. He looked up into the sky. "Well, Aibou, you don't ever have to worry about anything. If you ever learn how to fly…I'll _force_ myself to learn how to fly too. That way as soon as you flutter your wings, I'd follow. And we'd always fly together."

Yuugi shook his head to correct him, "No…we'd _only_ fly if we could fly together."

-END-


End file.
